Soulin' Down The Road Remake
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Remember in Soulin' Down The Road when Trina's soul got trapped in her car? Well, what if that didn't happen? What if Grojband got shot by the camera? But instead of boosting their souls, it swapped their bodies! This could get crazy!


**Hey! First Grojband story, so exited! A remake of Soulin' Down The Road, what if Trina didn't get her soul trapped in her car and Grojband got zapped by the machine? But it swapped their bodies instead of amping up their souls? All I can tell you is... It'll be awesome! Now, let's get this thing started!**

_Theme song:_

_Corey:_

_Got a band that's really cool_

_Stealing words from you know who_

_Playing gigs when we can_

_Trying to impress our fans_

_Older sister goes bezerk_

_Her temper is her biggest quirk_

_I got a plan that might just work_

_Now, we're gonna rock_

_And we're gonna roll!_

_We are Grojband!_

_All: Woah!_

_/_

We open in the garage where Kin was doing some work on a toaster. Kon popped up next to him and said, "So when your done with that that thing, will it feel stuff?"

Kin looked at his brother strangely and answered, "No! I'm just making it so it'll toast happy faces on my toast."

Kon thought out loud, "It would be cool if it toasted a face, for whatever mood it was in."

Kin told him, "If we programmed a soul, we'd be telling it how to feel," he poked Kon's face, "Creepy!"

Kon yelled back, "Your already telling it how to toast, dude!"

Laney walked next to them holding a peice of bread and said, "If I don't get a smile on this pretty soon, your gonna get a frown on this," she gestured to her bread and then her face.

Corey slid down the stair banaster and said, "Guys! Tell me all about soul."

Kon questioned, "In a toaster contex?"

Corey ran up and answered, "In a music contex."

Kin and Kon got exited and screamed together, "Soul music?!"

Kin said, "Rythym n' blues, plus rock n' roll," Kon continued, "Is the recipe for 50s soul!"

Kin explained, "The motivations were 'The Princes of 50s' soul music. If they had a feeling that needed revealing, they'd let music do the healing."

He continued, "You don't just play soul music, you gotta feel it. It has to come from the soul!"

Kon said, "When you try to fake it, you just can't make it!"

Corey answered, "Well, Grojband needs to feel some feelings! It's 50s night at the peaceville drive-in, and I booked us to play some soul music!"

Kin and Kon screamed in panic, "WHAT?!"

Kin grabbed Corey and shook him, "Weren't you listening to our narrations?! We'll never pull it off unless we feel the soul inside!"

Kon grabbed Corey also, "This isn't the 50s Corey! Peaple don't have feelings anymore!"

Laney looked at her bread and sarcastically said, "I think I feel a frown coming on."

Corey grabbed her bread and put it in the toaster and she got a loving look on her face.

"What if we pumped up our souls with some kind of amplifier?," Corey asked.

Kin thought about it and said, "I think I might be able to build something that'll help us," he got a creepy look on his face, "Or cause untold horrors! Hahahahaha!"

Laney's toast came out of the toaster with a happy face on it and everyone cheered, "Yay!"

**TOASTY SKULL TRANSITION**

Meanwhile at the drive-in, the owner, Movie In Your Car Barney was telling his waitress Trina she had to where a blue skirt with a poodle on it for 50s night.

"There's like, minus -5 ways I'm wearing this," Trina protested.

"It's 50s night, Trina," Barney explained, "And that's what skirts was like in the 50s."

"The Peaceville Movie In Your Car Barn insists that use wear it," Trina posted a Bleat on her phone while Barney said this.

Barney's phone beeped, "Hang on, I got a Bleat. 'Trina Riffen so totally just quit her job and junk,'" he read out loud.

"W-What?!," but before he could protest, Trina had gone to her car where Mina was waiting for her.

"Way to quit your job over a skirt, Trina!," Mina congratulated, "So, if you have the day off, I was thinking we could have a BFF, girl fun road trip!"

Trina told her BFF, "But Mina, your not in my car. And I'm leaving," she sped off in her car leaving Mina in the dust.

Mina said, "That's fair. I'll plan ahead next time, Trina!," she shouted the last part to her.

Meanwhile back at the garage, Kin had just finished the machine to boost the band's souls. It was a camera with the toaster from earlier attached on top, and a dreamcatcher with a crystal in front of the camera lens.

"I souped up this spirit energy camera with a dreamcatcher and some crystals," Kin explained.

Hey! I just said that!

"Shut up, Narrator! Anyway, this should amp our souls up for sure! I'll start the timer," he pushed the lever down on the toaster and ran to the garage door where Corey, Laney (Who was still eating her toast), and Kon were standing.

"Hurry!," Corey rushed him, "While Laney's mouth is too full to harsh on this plan."

Corey, Kin and Kon posed while Laney just kept chewing.

But just as the camera was about to go off, Trina parked her car outside the house.

"That was totally the worst job ever anyway. And to make sure I don't go back ever, I'm throwing this stupid I.D. card thingy to some random place behind me."

Trina threw her I.D. tag behind her and it crashed threw a garage window and it hit the spirit camera. It started flickering purple light.

Kin said, "That can't be good," before the camera zapped all four of them with purple light.

The shot was so strong it blasted their souls out of their bodies; Corey's soul was blue, Laney's was red, Kin's was green, and Kon's was black.

Their souls then went into each other's bodies; Corey's soul went in Laney's body, Laney's soul went in Corey's body, Kin's soul went in Kon's body, and Kon's soul went in Kin's body.

All of them blinked and felt kind of strange, 'Kin' said, "Whoa, that feels weird," he spoke in a deeper voice.

'Kon' replied, "You can say that again," he spoke in a higher, nerdy voice.

'Kin' said, "Ok, whoa, that feels weird."

'Corey' said, "I'm not sure about this plan, Core," he spoke in a feminine voice.

'Laney' replied, "Relax, will you Lanes? We're all feeling pretty weird so I think it worked," she spoke in a male voice.

'Laney' noticed she was holding a peice of toast, "Where did this come from? And why do I feel shorter and, a bit more sarcastic for some reason?"

'Corey' then answered, "I don't know. But why do I feel taller, and why do I feel like doing something crazy?"

'Kon' said, "Why do I feel bigger, and way more hungrier than usual?"

'Kin' replied, "Yeah. And why do I feel skinnier and a lot more smart somehow?"

Then everyone looked next to them and saw themselves, "YAAAH!"

Corey in Laney's body looked at Laney in his body and said, "Y-y-y, you're me!"

Laney replied, "And I'm you!

Kon in Kin's body looked at Kin in his body and asked, "You mean, I've become you?"

Kin replied, "And you've become me!"

Laney said, "Kin, what happened?"

Kin replied, "Whatever hit the machine must of caused it to malfunction and swap our souls instead of pumping them up."

Kon jumped onto Kin and put his hands in his mouth, "Gimme back my body! And my cheesy fries!"

Kin pushed him off, "Stop that!"

Laney said, "Core, this is terrible! We can't play the gig in each other's bodies, we can't play each other's instuments and if we play our own, everybody's gonna get get confused!"

Corey replied, "You make a good point Lanes. Kin, can get us back to normal before the gig?"

Kin answered, "I'm sure I can get the machine to reverse the effec-," he was cut off by the sound of a car engine.

They all got out of the way just as Trina's car burst threw the garage door and smashed the machine.

"NOOO!"

Trina yelled, "Hey! If you want your weird machines in one piece, keep out of my grill. Ha, car puns. Wait, boys love cars. Nick's a boy. Nick will love being with me! I gotta get my car a makeover before I ask him out!"

And with that, she drove right out of the garage.

Kin took a look at the now crushed machine, "Hmm, she wrecked the machine. I can fix it, but we need a new camera from that kiosk at the mall."

Corey said, "Well it's not like Trina cared about it," he looked at the giant hole Trina's car left in the garage door, "Let's get that camera guys."

**SOUL SWAPPING TRANSITION**

When they got to the mall, they went to the kiosk where Kin got the camera from. The girl working it was currently meditating while repetivly saying, "Triple double bubblegum, triple double bubblegum, triple double bubblegum."

She didn't notice them until Kin cleared his throat, "Ahem."

She opened her eyes and greeted them, "Welcome back to The Quackery Shack! We believe in everything!"

Kin told her, "We need another spirit camera."

She responded, "Cool! Are you taking pictures of auras? Or ghosts? Or spirit orbs? They all exist you know!"

Kon rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous. The last one broke and swapped our souls into each other's bodies and we need to get back to normal. Whoa, I think Kin's brain is getting to me."

She gave them a glare, "Hmph. This is our last camera," she gave the camera to Kon, "And it only has one shot left on it. No one makes that old timey film anymore."

"Say cheese!," Kon was about to use the camera, "DON'T!," Kin grabbed it out of his arms, "What?," Kon questioned.

"Let's hope Trina doesn't photo bomb us this time," Corey said.

"It might take me while to set up the machine," Kin looked at his hand, "Especially with these fat fingers."

"Hmph, excuse me," Kon replied offensivly.

"Well until then we probably shoudn't let anybody know about this," Laney said as she scratched her head, "Also, this hat is starting to itch."

"Good thinking, Lanes," Corey said, "I mean, Core," he corrected himself and winked.

Laney winked back and scratched her head again.

Meanwhile, Trina had taken her car to a shoe store, "Shoes!," but her car's tires squashed them, "They don't fit. Whatever." Then she took her car to a clothing store and put a blue skirt on her car's bumper. One of the femmale attendents commented, "That makes your bumper look big." "It's the right size!" Her car bumped into the mirror and cracked it, "Your mirror is broken!" Finally she took her car to a beauty parlor and saw a female stylist putting lip gloss on someone's lips. "Kiss-tastic lip gloss! On the car!," she nervously put it on the bumper.

Meanwhile, Grojband had decided to split up for a few minutes while Kin tried to set up the machine. Corey was currently walking around until he heard two familiar voices.

"Hey Laney," he looked behind him and saw their groupies Kate and Allie.

"Have you seen Corey?," they asked.

"Umm, yeah. She went-," Corey cleared his throat to make him sound more like Laney.

"I mean, he went over there," he said trying to sound like Laney.

"Thanks!," they said as they left. Corey snickered as they walked away.

Meanwhile Laney was still scratching her head like crazy.

"Uggh, I think I'm allergic to this thing."

"Hi Corey!," two familiar voices squealed behind her.

Laney went wide-eyed and looked to see Kate and Allie standing right behind her.

"Oh, uh, hey there!," she quickly said.

They looked at her strangely, "Do you have a cold or something?," Kate asked, "Yeah, your voice sounds weird," Allie noticed.

"Uh, yes!," she said quickly and fake coughed, "Really bad cough, better go get some medicine," she then walked off. "And mabye some itching cream," she muttered while scratching her head again.

Meanwhile Kon was having trouble seeing where he was going because of Kin's glasses. He was holdind his hands out so he woudn't bump into anything.

"Man, how does Kin see anything with these stupid glasses on? I can't see anything until it's in front of my fa-," he said until he bumped into a wall.

"Ow," he commented.

"Mabye I'll just take them off for a minute," he took the glasses off and everything looked more clear.

"Ah, that's much better."

He put the glasses in his pocket and continued walking.

Meanwhile Kin was struggling because **1)** he didn't have his glasses so it was hard for him to see clearly, and **2)** Kon's fingers were too big for fixing the machine.

"Ugh, I can't see any of the parts clearly. And these fingers are to big to hold anything," he complained.

Then Kon showed up and asked, "Are you done with that thing yet? Being you's getting pretty boring."

"Kon, where are my glasses?," Kin asked when he noticed Kon wasn't wearing them.

"I coudn't see anything so I took them off, here you can have them back," Kon said handing them to Kin.

"Thanks, I coudn't see either anyway," Kin said putting them on.

Then Laney showed up still scratching her head.

"Hey Laney, how's the scratching?," Kin asked.

"Terrible," she said before taking the hat off revealing a huge, red rash on her head, "Do I have a rash?"

The twins just stared before Kin answered, "No, your good."

Then Corey showed up and saw the rash on Laney's head and screamed, "Laney! What have you done to my head?!"

"It's your hat, I'm allergic to whatever's in it," Laney explained while reluctently putting the hat back on.

"That's it! We need to change back to our own bodies ASAP!," Corey confirmed.

"Well even if we can get back in our own bodies, we'll still need lyrics," Laney pointed out.

Then Trina's car came driving right towards them. They all ran out of the way just in time. And this time, Kin made sure he was holding the camera. Trina's car had lip gloss in a flowery design on the bumper, new pink wheels, and a big purple headband with a flower on it.

"Nick's gonna love this headband! And I thought I told you losers to stay out of my way! Driving my car in the mall is great! I can cut any line, and I can crush so much more of people then just their spirits!," Trina said.

Then Corey got an idea and stood behind Laney to make it look like he was talking, "Hey! You know Trina, since your car's had a makeover, you should take Nick Mallory to the drive-in," Laney looked behind her and saw Corey speaking, "It's 50s night, and nothing's more 50s then kissing at the drive-in."

Trina gasped, "Me and Nick, kissing at the drive-in? So yes!," she drove away as Corey came out from behind Laney who then asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I think I know how we can our souls back in our bodies, and lyrics out of Trina's soul in one shot," Corey explained.

Meanwhile, Nick Mallory was admiring a blue sports car, "Cool cars, are Nick Mallory's favorite kind of cars."

Then Trina pulled up in her car and shoved the sports car out of the way, "Hey Nick, wanna go to the drive in? Hop in!"

Nick looked at Trina's car and liked how it looked, "Girl's car! Nick has a new favorite kind of car," but before he could say another word, Trina pulled him in and started driving.

**THIS PLAN JUST MIGHT WORK**

That night, at the Movie In Your Car Barn, Kin had finally set up the machine and Grojband was on stage getting ready.

"Welcome to 50s night," Barney said, "My 50s style rollerskate waitress quit today. So I'll be taking your orders myself." But when he tried skating, he fell on the ground, "Be patient."

Chance and Buzz were in a car together, Mayor Mellow was in a car with a photo of his mother, and an elderly couple was in a car. The elderly woman said, "My, this brings back memories," but Trina's car shoved it out of the way. "Times change, somebody's grandma! Outta the way!"

"Way to score a prime spot, Trina Riffen," Nick complemented.

Grojband was watching them from the stage, "So, what's the plan Core?," Laney asked still scratching.

"Nick Mallory gets weirded out because he's on a date with Trina, she loses it, and we get back in our own bodies in time to diary up some lyrics," Corey explained.  
But Nick was having a diffrent reaction, "Your car's seatbelts and airbags make me feel safe. And picking me up made me feel special," Trina giggled as he said this.

Corey and Laney watched dumbstruck. Laney said, "Looks like Nick is kinda, into dating Trina."

But Corey got another plan, "No problem. If Nick's so into it, maybe he needs to make his move," he said before sneaking over to Trina's car.

He snuck into the back seat and whispered into Nick's ear, "Wuzza, wuzza, wuzza," he then snuck back out.

"Nick's ear just had a great idea," Nick said, "It's 50s night, and there's nothing more 50s than kissing at a drive-in."

Trina coudn't believe what she just heard, "Kissing? Kissing?!," she burst into a fit of girly giggles.

"Having a great night, Trina Riffen," Nick said leaning in to kiss her.

"I can't believe it," Trina said, "FINALLY!," she waved her arms out and accidently pushed the air bag button. The air bag went off and hit Nick's head, "Ugh, Nick's had a change of heart," he said before passing out.

"Nick! NICK! No, my big, chromey, car love was to heavy for you. **I'M A MONSTER!**," she said before bursting into tears.

Corey was watching the whole 'scene' play out, "Huh, I was thinking Trina would go diary over finally kissing Nick. But this works too!," he ran back on stage as Trina went into diary mode. She was crying and surrounded by car parts. She summoned her diary and wrote fire onto the pages as thunder clouds appeared in the sky. The flames on her pen burned out and she was lowered back onto the ground. Corey caught the diary as it fell.

Kin had the camera pointed at them and pushed the timer, "Say 'limburger!,' " the camera went off and their souls came back out of their bodies and back into their own. Everyone fell on the ground when it was done.

Corey opened his eyes and saw he was back in his own body. He looked over at Laney and asked, "Laney, are you 'you?' "

Laney opened her eyes and saw she was back in her own body and her head had finally stopped itching, "Yeah, I'm me."

Kin and Kon saw they were in their own bodies as well, "We're back to normal!," Kin said and took his glasses back from Kon, "Ahh, sweet normal vision."

"We're back in our own bodies, we got lyrics, but now we can't use the machine to amp up our souls," Laney said.

"Yeah, but this," Corey took the diary from Laney's hands, "Is full of pain and longing straight from the soul," Corey put on some 50s style glasses, "Let's testify!"

Soon, Laney, Kin and Kon were all wearing 50s style glasses and playing the song while Corey sang.

_Corey: These old, rusty eyes are cryin' for you_

_Laney, Kin, Kon: My love weighed too much, then we were through_

_Corey: And now that you're gone it ain't no suprise_

_Laney, Kin, Kon: That I got some tears in my eyes_

_Kin: In these old rusty_

_Kon: In these old rusty_

_All: A-a-a-eyes!_

_Corey: But I'll wipe em' away! I'll lift my chin high!_

_Laney, Kin, Kon: Wipe 'em away! Hold it up high!_

_Corey: 'Cause I'm here to stay, but you say goodbye!_

_Laney, Kin, Kon: You say goodbye, you say goodbye!_

_Kin: Yeah, it's true!_

_Kon: These eyes are..._

_All: Shinin' like new! Yeahhhhhh!_

The crowd cheered when the song ended and threw their popcorn on stage. Afterword, the movie started and Grojband had front row seats. Barney brought them popcorn and said, "You guys was great! You wanna play my 60s night next week?"

Corey responded, "Thanks, Movie In Your Car Barney, but we're not really feelin' it," a spotlight appeared over him. "It can be fun to be somebody else for a change, even if you have to swap souls to do it. But no matter how hard you try, you can't hide from who you really are. And no matter how much you might hate waking up as yourself," the spotlight disappeared.

Kon said, "Man, I don't know why you wasted so much time with that toast!," he told Kin as he grabbed some more popcorn, "There's nothing like popcorn!"

"Thanks for comin' out everyone!," Corey closed the garage door.

/

**Great huh? I came up with Corey's monologe myself, you like it? If you want to see more of my amazing work, I'm working on a story for the 7D. It's a parody of Phineas and Ferb called, Queen Delightful. Well, I have to start on the next chapter for that, so see you later!**

_~StarHeart~_


End file.
